listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Video Games with Voices
LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes # Scarecrow - Defeated by Batman or Robin. # Joker Robot - Head Smashed by Green Lantern. LEGO The Hobbit # 2 Orc Beresker - Defeated by Thorin, Balin, Dori, & Dwalin. # Thror - Kicked by Azog # Tom - Turned to Stone when Gandalf split open a rock, exposing them to sunlight. # Bert - Turned to Stone when Gandalf split open a rock, exposing them to sunlight. # William - Turned to Stone when Gandalf split open a rock, exposing them to sunlight. # Yazneg - Smashed by Azog. # The Great Goblin - Hit by Ori with his slingshot. # Braga - Hit by Master of Lake-town with his Pan. # Bard the Bowman - Hit by Master of Lake-town with his Pan. LEGO Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of Ring # Balin - Died of Old age # Elendir - Slammed against a rock by Sauron with his Mace. # Sauron - Exploded after Slashed his Finger by Isildur. Revived as Eye Tower. # Isildur - Shot by Orcs When the Ring slipped off of finger when he tried to swim away from the Orcs. # Cave Troll - Shot 3 Times by Legolas. # Lurtz - Arm cut off, & Decapitated by Aragon. # Boromir - Shot 3 Times by Lurtz The Two Towers # The Balrog - Struck in Lightning & Stabbed by Gandalf. # Gandalf the Grey - After defeating The Balrog, & Fainted. Revived Himself. # Grishnakh - Stomped by Treebeard. # Haldir - Slashed by Uruk-hai. Return of the King # King Theoden - Killed by Fellbeast, crushing him under its body. # Witch-King - Deflate after Stabbed in his face by Eowyn. # Gollum - Fell into Lava. # Sauron - After the Destruction of the Ring, his tower and the foundations of Mordor Collapsed. # Shagrat - Killed Along with Sauron. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes # Whiplash - Electrocuted # Aldrich Killian - Defeated by Iron Man or Captain America. # Iron Legion Armor Mark XLIV (Hulkbuster) - Defeated by Iron Man # The Mandarin - Defeated by Iron Man. # Red Skull - Electrocuted after Defeated by Captain America. # Destroyer - Destroyed by Thor. # Toad - Electrocuted by Storm. # Juggernaut - Electrocuted after Defeated by Jean Grey. # M.O.D.O.K - Defeated by Iron Man, Thor, or Spider Man. # Rhino - Falling to his death after Defeated by Thing. LEGO Marvel Avengers The Avengers # Bucky Barnes - Falling to his Death. # Agent Coulson - Hit by Loki with his Scepter. # Chitauri & Levithans - Shut Down after Missle destroys Mothership. Three Bonus Levels # Batroc - Beaten to Death by Captain America. # Ellen Brandt - Blown up by Microwave. # Aldrich Killian - Destroyed by Pepper. # Kurse - Destroyed when Loki Activated one of his Black hole Grenades on Him. Age of Ultron # Ultron Mark 1 '''- Destroyed by Mjolnir. Revived. # '''Ultron Prime - Destroyed with a Minimissle by Iron Man. Revived. # Quicksilver - Shot by Ultron with a quinjet, saving Hawkeye. # Ultimate Ultron - Thrown Away by Hulk. # Ultron - Destroyed by Vision with his Mind Stone. LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens # Qui-Gon Jinn - Died of Natrual Causes, Revived as a Force ghost. # Obi-Wan Kenobi - Died of Old age, Revived as a Force Ghost. # Yoda - Died of Old age, Revived as a Force Ghost. # The Emperor - Fall to His Death before Incinerating by Darth Vader. # (Anakin Skywalker) Darth Vader - Masked Removed by Luke. Revived as a Force Ghost. # FN-2199 - Shot by Han with Chewie's Bowcaster while attempting to kill Finn. # Han Solo - Stabbed by Kylo Ren. # Kylo Ren - Killed in Destruction of Starkiller Base. # General Hux - Killed in Destruction of Starkiller Base. Category:Lego Category:Video games Category:Animation